Bad Choice of Words
by hadesgirl015
Summary: Anakin sometimes likes messing with people. Especially his Padawan and former Master, but especially his Padawan. Ahsoka chooses the wrong choice of words and Anakin jumps at the opportunity he's been waiting for ever since the start of the Clone Wars. One-Shot


Bad Choice of Words

Summary: Anakin sometimes likes messing with people. Especially his Padawan and former Master, but especially his Padawan. Ahsoka chooses the wrong choice of words and Anakin jumps at the opportunity he's been waiting for ever since the start of the Clone Wars. One-Shot

 **I wrote this due to a post I saw on Tumblr. I find I actually get a lot of inspiration for fanfiction from it (strange)**

Ahsoka was in the hanger bay of a Republic cruiser, along with her Master, Anakin, Master Kenobi and Captain Rex. She was currently working on a ship, making sure it could run properly after it got hit pretty hard in the last air-battle. The ship was on a lift so she could stand under it.

"Are you doing okay, Commander?" Rex asked.

"Fine, Rex, just trying to tighten the clamp." Ahsoka said. The clamp was being a stubborn son of a bantha.

"You some help?" Rex asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Ahsoka said. Rex joined her under it, having to duck as to not his head…again.

"All I'm saying Obi-Wan, is that if we upgraded our ships more frequently, issues like this wouldn't happen." Anakin said.

"And who would upgrade them Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I could, and Snips is pretty helpful too. She's doing great so far." Anakin said.

"Ugh," Ahsoka groaned. That clamp just wasn't tightening, no matter what she or Rex did. "Hey Skyguy, come give us a hand will you."

Obi-Wan didn't have time to warn Ahsoka about her poor choice in words. The sly smile on Anakin's face was all he had time to see and work out what he was about to do. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had been waiting for this opportunity since he realized he could do it.

Anakin without a word, slipped his cybernetic hand off his arm and tossed it at Ahsoka and Rex.

Ahsoka let out an inhuman scream, and Rex stared at the hand in shock.

"Really Anakin?" Obi-Wan sighed. "You just had to scare your Padawan?"

"Come one, when else was I going to get the opportunity to do that?" Anakin asked. "And besides, she did ask for a hand, so I gave her one."

"You're missing a hand?" Ahsoka asked, still in shock.

"He's actually missing an entire forearm." Obi-Wan clarified. "Did you make it so you can take off part of your arm?"

"Yes," Anakin admitted.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"For this purpose." Anakin said with a smirk.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed.

Rex finally got over his shock; he knew of the General's missing arm, he just didn't expect it to be thrown at him. He bent down and picked it up and went to hand it back to Anakin, but not before Ahsoka used the Force to rip it from his grip.

"Oh no you don't." Ahsoka said.

"Come on Snips, give me back my hand." Anakin said.

"You're the one who threw it at me." Ahsoka said. "You apparently don't want it, so I think I'll keep it."

Obi-Wan smirked, Anakin was about to be taught a lesson by his student.

"Ahsoka, give it back." Anakin said.

"Maybe I'll keep it," Ahsoka said. "It could be a good back scratcher."

"Snips, stop messing around." Anakin said. "Give me back my hand."

"Why should I?" Ahsoka asked. "Give me three good reasons why I should."

"You won't get any lightsaber training if I can't use my saber." Anakin said.

"Master Kenobi can teach me." Ahsoka said.

Anakin was stumped, both in what to do, and his arm. "Fine, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm sorry I startled you by throwing my hand."

Ahsoka didn't respond nor move to hand over her master's hand.

"Now, please give me back my hand." Anakin said.

Ahsoka smirked and walked over to Anakin and handed him his hand.

"All you had to say was 'please.' I would have given it back from the very beginning if you did." Ahsoka said, before leaving the hanger.

Rex tried to hide his laughter, but Obi-Wan made no attempt to hide his own.

Anakin gave the two a short glare, promptly shutting Rex up, but not affecting his former master at all.

"You are so mean to me sometimes." Anakin mumbled as he put his hand back on.

"Like you were to Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked, stopping his laughter.

Anakin paused his response, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right." Obi-Wan said, before he left the hanger bay.

"General, you better finish off the ship where Commander Tano left off." Rex suggested.

"Yeah, yeah." Anakin said, stooping under the ship and finished up tightening the clamp Ahsoka must have had trouble with, having no trouble himself with his cybernetic hand.

"I guess both she and I learned something today." Anakin said to Rex.

"What is that General?" Rex asked.

"How to choose our words better." Anakin admitted.

The End

 **For those who are wondering about my other stories, "I Just Want You To Know Who I Am" and "A Second Childhood" I plan on updating IJWYTKWIA by supper every Thursdays, working on it on Wednesdays and Thursdays (at this point) While ASC updates may be more random, whenever I feel like working on it some. It may be updated later tonight.**


End file.
